


Promises and Wishes

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Minor mention of a vehicle accident, Minor mention of life threatening injuries, Modern AU, Mostly Platonic Relationships, Not that you need to know a lot about the anime, One Shot, Small hint of Xander/Laslow, Small hint of established Leo/Odin/Niles OT3, Sort of Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Still minor spoilers for PMMM, Wishes, point of view switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Modern AU. Sort of Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU"Closing the book, Camilla went to set it down when Severa finally spoke.“Say, Ms. Camilla, may I ask a personal question?”“Oh?” Camilla couldn’t help but raise her voice in curiosity. The book was set down with a small thump. “Go ahead.”“Is there a wish you’d want granted regardless of what could happen?”Wishes aren't free and sometimes the price for them is steep. However, that doesn't mean there has to be regret.





	Promises and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This fic was inspired by rewatching Puella Magi Madoka Magica with my mother. During the break and when I'm visiting I always like watching something with her and recently I've gotten my mother into watching anime with me. This time I dragged her into PMMM!
> 
> To clarify though, you do NOT need to know a lot about Madoka Magica but there are MINOR SPOILERS to Madoka Magica in this fic. If you have not seen the anime and want to see it then I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you not read this fic and go watch the anime. I firmly believe that Madoka Magica is an anime that is meant to be experienced completely blind to the plot. However, you do you and I leave the choice up your discretion. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic. It was fun to come up with the plot points and work it into FE Fates. I do have a note of clarification at the end that is also a spoiler to Madoka Magica, but it does clear up something so if you're confused after reading this please read my end note!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really make my day and inspire me! Finally, if you wish to check out my tumblr (where sometimes I also post snippets of writing, which you can check under my "writing" or "personal" tag) the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“That is an interesting ring.”

It was Saturday morning and Xander was at dance practice. He wasn’t entirely sure why he attended. Dancing was a skill that Xander, at best, was average. However, with the insistence of his siblings that he “get out more” and “not hole himself up in the office all the time” Xander decided to pick up a hobby that allowed him to be active. Dancing had been the choice and through it Xander found he didn’t mind the challenge and had met Inigo.

Inigo was a cut above the rest and when he moved, he moved with a grace that left Xander a bit breathless. It didn’t help that Inigo was cute with pale pink hair and warm smiles that left Xander a bit breathless. Their friendship was going along smoothly and Xander had hoped they were growing closer.

However, as Xander felt the words leave his mouth and before they were even over, he saw Inigo turn his gaze, his eyes slightly wide. His shirt was half rumpled from dancing and his face was still shining with the gleam of water. A chain hung from his neck, the ring in question glittering in the light. The band was silver or platinum or white gold. Xander wasn’t sure which one. In the middle was a soft pink stone that seemed to glow with an internal light. A cloth hung limply in his hands and it took a full second of Inigo’s face, still dripping with water, to finally cause him to wipe the excess off with a small jilted laugh.

“It belonged to my mother.” He replied in a short, curt tone.

Belonged. Past tense. Xander winced internally. He wasn’t naïve to the idea that people had lost others precious to them. However, Xander knew that the pain never really left, no matter how much time had passed. Perhaps he had spoken insensitively. Opening his mouth, Xander hoped to make it better. Regardless if Inigo was hurt or not, Xander wanted to clear up his potential blunder.

“It’s fine.” Inigo suddenly said, as though he had read Xander’s mind. “She isn’t dead if you’re wondering.” He laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound grim.”

Inigo then buttoned up his shirt collar and straightened out his hair before he took his wash cloth and folded it. The necklace was hidden and the ring under the folds of cloth. Xander watched his motions for a second. They were meticulous and precise. Inigo’s face was blank and it made him feel the tinge of guilt a little bit more.

“Sorry for my misunderstanding.” Xander decided to say slowly. “However, do know that if I ever upset you, you’re free to let me know. I don’t wish to say or do anything to make you feel bad.”

A pause, Inigo’s eyes widened before he regained his composure. Xander watched the expressions flit across his face before he gave a smile to Xander, a full one.

“Thank you, however you’ve done nothing to offend me. Rest assured I’m speaking the truth.” He then pulled his arms behind his back. “I best head back to practice.”

“I’ll join you in a moment.” Xander assured.

Inigo smiled warmly and their past conversation faded slightly into the background.

~

_Inigo couldn’t breathe for a moment and that scared him more than anything else._

_He also couldn’t move. Weakly Inigo tried to wiggle something, anything, but all he received for his efforts was pain. Even groaning hurt and as Inigo desperately pawed at the ground with its broken glass, bent metal, and the smell of gasoline and fumes, Inigo wondered why he was in this situation. He was a good person. He listened to his parents, he did his homework, he apologized, he…_

_Tears rolled from Inigo’s eyes and down to his cheeks. He could taste the salt on his lips and it mixed with the gasoline and fumes that coated and burned his lungs. Inigo coughed and shifted and his legs protested loudly. Inigo didn’t have to look at them to see the angle they were at, to see the brokenness of his body. Even if he survived this, he would never be able to dance again. He’d never be able to move, to follow in his mother’s foot steps. Sobbing harder Inigo tried to wipe his face and felt the angle of his arms, how they were bent at an unnatural angle. Even if he survived, he wouldn’t be able to try and replicate his father’s slight of hand or his magic tricks._

_Inigo would be a useless shadow of a person. He’d live but he wouldn’t thrive. The realization burned and hurt in him. All he could do was either lie on the asphalt road and die or wait for help and live but only in name._

_“Do you want to live?” A voice suddenly asked._

_It sounded ancient and old. It sounded new and fresh. It sounded unfamiliar and familiar. Inigo saw a shadow cast over the wreckage of the vehicle and for a second Inigo wondered if it was help._

_Instead it was a cloaked figure with blue hair. Inigo couldn’t see the face but he knew that the being was not human. It appeared human but wasn’t. Inigo wondered if this meant he was already dead._

_“You aren’t.” The voice told him. “Or rather, you could be. If that’s what you want. I could do nothing and that would be your fate. Either way, you’ll be dead.” The figure then moved over to Inigo and brushed his cheek with a pale hand._

_“Or,” The figure continued, “I could save you. I could grant your wish. I could make you whole again.”_

_Whole. Inigo knew the stories. Wishes weren’t given freely. There was always a catch. The figure laughed warmly and it felt comforting despite the situation Inigo was in._

_“You’re right. In order to have your wish granted you’ll have to fight a war that has no end. You’ll have to become a warrior for me. The choice is yours, Inigo.”_

_Inigo wanted to laugh. A fighter. He could barely go beyond the childish fights he used to have with Owain. He wasn’t a fighter but Inigo knew what would happen if he died. He could see the sorrow on Olivia and Henry’s faces. Inigo could see the sorrow on his friend’s faces and those he cared about. Living was his only option now._

_“I accept.” Inigo told the figure. “Just tell me one more thing.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“My name?” The figure sounded surprised. “My name is Anankos.”_

~

Leo didn’t know why he had requested to meet Owain at Owain’s place when his place was farther than Leo or Niles’. Still, Leo wasn’t about to text Owain and ask for another place to meet up, so a quick breakfast later and begging Niles to drive him and Leo was on his way to Owain’s place.

Owain had been a transfer student at the tail end of Leo’s grade twelve year. He had been annoying, loud, obnoxious, bright, and apparently everything Leo and Niles wanted in a boyfriend. How the three of them managed to get together (much to the shock of the student body who had voted Leo and Niles “The Most Unsurprising Couple”) and stay together well into University was beyond Leo but they worked things out.

The idea to live apart had surprisingly, came from Niles, who suggested when the three of them, directly out of high school lived with each other immediately, it would be a strain. So, after some deliberation, they picked separate places to live. Leo had it the easiest, choosing to live in his family’s massive home with his siblings. Niles picked an apartment suite not too far from Leo’s that was modern and tidy. Owain however, picked a place a bit closer to Ylisstol, to where his family lived. They still lived close enough to the university and that was what mattered in the end as well as currently.

Leo didn’t share classes with Niles and Owain often. Their studies were different and usually their schedules all over the place. However, for once Owain and Leo shared a class. Not the same class because that would be too convenient, but the same subject. It was why Leo wanted to go over and study with Owain.

It was also why when Leo finally managed to arrive at Owain’s place with Niles that he frowned heavily when he saw Owain sleeping on the couch. Dropping his bag loudly, Leo sighed and tucked the extra key into his pocket and walked loudly in, Niles in tow.

“I cannot believe him.” Leo huffed. “He’s asleep.”

“Is it really that much of a shock?” Niles asked.

Leo frowned. “Fair point. Owain sleeps a lot.”

“I haven’t noticed.” Niles walked around and poked Owain’s cheek. “Wake up Owain…”

Owain moved a little and as he moved Leo saw the gleam of metal on his neck. The necklace was something Leo had seen on Owain since they had met. The chain was made of silver and the ring some sort of light metal, probably silver. The stone in the middle was a warm yellow that always seemed to glow hotly in the light, like a star encased in the stone. Leo lightly touched the chain. He had also never seen Owain take the necklace off. He had never really asked, though once Owain simply said it was an important piece of jewelry. Leo had left it at that and never inquired further. Not every piece of jewelry had to have a tragic backstory.

“Hey, wake up…” Niles kept poking at Owain. “Owain…”

He then jabbed Owain rather harshly in the side. Leo winced and tried to not rub his side at the ghost sensation of the poke. Leo had experience after all and he knew that Niles never poked lightly. Leo also knew that one poke always woke him up.

Owain just rolled over and grumbled a bit. Niles sighed and finally ripped the pillow out from under Owain’s head. Owain stumbled off the couch and the change in gravity (as well as hitting the coffee table) woke Owain up.

“Finally.” Niles dropped the pillow unceremoniously on Owain. “You’re awake.”

Owain full on yawned before he looked up at them. “Oh, hello Niles, Leo. When did you arrive?”

“Just a few minutes ago.” Leo answered. “You were asleep.”

“Sorry.” Owain stood up. “I was up late last night. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Here, let me get us something to eat and drink.”

As Owain stood up Leo saw some mild bruises on knees. Probably from walking into things as usual. Owain’s apartment, unlike Niles’ was rather cramped. As though to illustrate the point Leo heard Owain walk into cabinet. Niles winced with Leo and Leo sighed before heading over to help Owain out.

“That sounded painful.” Leo said as he walked into the small galley kitchen. “Why don’t you just move in with Niles or something?”

“It’s fine.” Owain gave a smile. “I like being close to Ylisstol. Besides, I thought Niles was the one who said we should give personal space a try.”

“Yes, but not at the cost of you running into things all the time.” Niles replied. “At this rate I’m surprised you’re not in constant pain.” Niles poked one of the cabinet doors. “And I’m pretty sure you’re not going to get your damage deposit back.”

Owain laughed. “I’m fine.” He then pulled out a teapot and some cups. “Let’s quickly do this so we can study.” He leveled a look at Leo.

Leo nodded. “You’re right. Let’s hurry.”

~

_“Your father has a dangerous job.” Lissa always told Owain when he was very young. “But because he takes the risks, we can feel safe.”_

_Those words echoed hollowly in Owain’s mind as he stood in the waiting room of Ylisse General Hospital. All the sounds around him didn’t register and Owain himself couldn’t register his feelings as well. Everything was numb, everything was washed in a grey scale. He didn’t hear the words of the doctor or feel the comforting touch of his Aunt Emmeryn. Owain couldn’t move and couldn’t think. He was simply stuck in time, his mind racing and running through the events._

_One: His mother was attacked on the street_

_Two: His father protected her_

_Three: His father was shot and his mother injured_

_Four: His father had a high chance of dying._

_All those thoughts circulated and circulated and bounced hotly in Owain’s head. Why wasn’t he able to do anything? All he could do was rework and rethink all the events. His family was in peril and all he could do was stand around. Owain wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but what would it accomplish?_

_Owain liked stories about heroes, about overcoming evil and good winning. The world didn’t work like that and Owain knew. He knew so well._

_“Owain, dear.” It was his Aunt Emmeryn. She sounded so far away._

_Owain wanted to answer her but he couldn’t. He could do anything –_

_“Do you want to do something?” A voice asked in his mind. It wasn’t his Aunt’s voice._

_It was startling enough to make Owain snap out of his daze and look around. The hospital was teaming with nurses, receptionists, patients, family members, doctors, surgeons, but it was only his Aunt in front of him. His Uncle Chrom was off the side, talking to some staff members._

_“Owain?” Aunt Emmeryn asked._

_“I can help you.” The voice continued. “If you want me to.”_

_“Sorry.” Owain said. Who he was answering, he wasn’t sure. “I just… I need something to drink.”_

_“Oh, I can grab that for you.” His aunt stepped to the side._

_“No, wait.” Owain stopped her. “I can… I can get it myself.”_

_Owain didn’t wait for the answer. He walked off, away from the crowd and towards one of the vending machines in the lobby. Digging into his pocket, Owain laughed to himself. He was imagining things. Sorrow and grief were clouding his mind. Placing the change into the machine Owain pushed the button of the drink he wanted (some hot coffee) and was about to bend down to grab it when someone did for him. Before Owain could say something, the figure stood up._

_The figure had a cloak that obscured their features except for the blue hair. They also felt ancient, old, but familiar. Owain stared as the figure handed him the drink._

_“No one else can see me but you.” The figure told Owain. “I’m here to grant your wish. The rate things are going, your father will die. I can change that for you. In exchange, you’ll have to be my warrior and fight in a hidden battle.”_

_Owain stared and blinked. The figure didn’t disappear. Glancing around, Owain saw that most people weren’t really looking at them anyways. His aunt was even pulled into the conversation with his Uncle Chrom and the hospital staff. Turning his gaze to the figure, Owain finally spoke softly._

_“You’ll save my father and in exchange you wish for me to battle?”_

_“I am not forcing you.” The figure spoke. “It’s up to you.”_

_“You’re asking me to believe that you could grant my wish?” Owain asked._

_“I’m not asking you to believe in me. I’m merely offering you a chance to save your father. Make no mistake, he will die if you don’t act now.”_

_He would die. The figure sounded sure, factual. Owain’s stomach twisted and he glanced over at his aunt and uncle. His aunt looked like she was about to cry and his uncle looked broken. The doctors were probably delivering terrible news. Owain didn’t have too much time. His stomach twisted. Heroes never knew if they were doing the right thing in the moment. It was Owain’s turn to take the risk._

_“Fine. Say I do accept and you grant my wish. I’ll be your warrior? I’ll have to fight?”_

_“Yes.” The figure said. “So, will you accept my terms?”_

_Owain wondered if this meant he’d have to kill when he didn’t want to. He then saw in his mind the grief of his mother and family. He could see the grief of those around him. Owain didn’t want that. If he could spare their grief and sorrows by offering himself then he’d do it._

_“I accept your wish.” Owain told the figure._

_“Very well.” The figure replied._

_There was no light but inside Owain felt a bit different. He then looked down at his hand and saw a ring on his finger, glowing bright and yellow. The figure touched Owain’s hand._

_“I’ll explain everything later I promise. For now, go to your family. They are most important.”_

_The figure then handed Owain the coffee bottle. Owain blinked before he realized the figure was gone and something wasn’t right. Staring at his hand Owain realized that despite feeling the heat of the coffee, it wasn’t hurting him. Swallowing, Owain tucked that thought away and walked over to his aunt and uncle._

_“Owain, you won’t believe it.” Aunt Emmeryn said to him the moment he was beside her. “The doctor was just about to deliver some hard news when the nurse came by and…” His aunt started to cry._

_“Em,” His uncle Chrom walked over, “they said we should go into a private room for this.” He then flashed a small smile. “However, it’s a miracle. They believe your father will pull through.”_

~

Camilla found Severa sitting by at a table in a secluded corner of the library, her fingers idly playing with a thin chain around her neck. The chain was silver and at the end of the chain was a ring made out of silver. Or some other sort of light metal. In the middle of the ring was an orange red stone that seemed to pulse with life. Severa’s face was unguarded, a rare sight, and Camilla took the opportunity to just observe. Leaning against the bookshelf, Camilla saw Severa sigh and let go of the ring, letting the metal sit on her vest.

Questions about the ring filled Camilla’s mind but she then decided those didn’t matter. Not every accessory had a story and Severa was allowed to wear what she wanted provided she was able to do her job. With that in mind, Camilla made a sound, alerting Severa, and walked fully into the library.

“Ms. Camilla.” Severa stood up.

As she stood up Camilla saw a book that had been obscured earlier. It was a thin book, with a warm cover and up close Camilla could see it was a new novel. The company’s library had an assortment of books, most of the books just donated by their workers over the years. Camilla tried to think about what the book was about but couldn’t remember.

“At ease my dear Severa.” Camilla softly told her. “I was just passing by after dropping some papers off to Xander.” Camilla then gestured to the book. “I see you were reading.”

“I was glancing.” Severa informed but her face was a bit pink.

“May I?” Camilla approached the desk and picked up the book.

“Go ahead.” Severa moved back. “It’s just something that looked interesting. I’m not familiar with some of these tales.”

Camilla hummed in agreement and turned the book around, glancing at the back. The book didn’t look like it had seen a lot of use and the title was unfamiliar. Flipping the book open, Camilla took a look at the first few pages.

“Oh,” Camilla read a bit. “I’ve heard of this one. It just came out and Elise was talking about it. I haven’t taken a look.”

“It’s about wishes.” Severa supplied.

Camilla smiled and read the story a bit more. “Interesting. It’s rather cute. I’ve read a similar story in the past, about wishing upon stars. It’s cute. I think Elise still does it.”

Severa gave a small hum and Camilla looked up. She was staring out the window, at the sun that streamed in and the day ahead of them. Outside Camilla could see the buildings from downtown, touching the sky and creating a labyrinth of buildings that stretched out. Severa’s face was blank as she took in the sight. Camilla wondered if this meant their conversation was over. Closing the book, Camilla went to set it down when Severa finally spoke.

“Say, Ms. Camilla, may I ask a personal question?”

“Oh?” Camilla couldn’t help but raise her voice in curiosity. The book was set down with a small thump. “Go ahead.”

“Is there a wish you’d want granted regardless of what could happen?”

Camilla wondered where the question had sprung from. Perhaps from the book? Camilla wasn’t too sure but with the almost blank tone to Severa’s voice Camilla couldn’t help but speculate that something was fueling Severa’s question. She never asked anything without reason.

“A wish granted regardless?” Camilla asked.

“Yes.” Severa kept looking outside. “Regardless of the consequences or the price.”

Her tone was heavy and Camilla carefully examined Severa. She didn’t appear tense however something was brewing inside of Severa’s mind, that much Camilla was sure. Still, Camilla couldn’t ignore the question and not answer. Weighing her thoughts, Camilla tried to think about what was happening recently. Sure, she had personal wishes, but then there were also wishes for the world and humanity. Topics such as ending world hunger, curing diseases, and world peace were goals all of humanity needed to work towards fixing but couldn’t just magically be resolved. Wishing that complicated problems could be solved with a simple wish was naïve. The pureness of the wish always reflected the true desires of humanity. Camilla was just old enough to know that simply wanting something wasn’t enough. Simply wishing wasn’t enough either.

“No wish is granted regardless.” Camilla spoke carefully. “All wishes have a price. If I had to pick a wish, I’d want to pick something I know I can uphold and work towards myself. Magic isn’t just going to appear and fix all problems.”

Severa smiled a bit, almost sad but then nodded and looked over at Camilla. Her smile was on, but it felt strained. Camilla wanted to shatter it.

“That’s a very logical answer.”

A shiver ran down Camilla’s spine and it was surreal that she felt uneasy. Then, as quickly as it arrived, the uneasiness faded and in its place was just Severa and Camilla in a library. Severa was rubbing her head and looked a bit sheepish.

“Sorry. I was just thinking. Anyways, I’ll return to work, you need to sign some papers for me.”

“Of course.” Camilla automatically granted.

“Thank you, Ms. Camilla.”

Severa bowed and left the library. As she left Camilla wondered what Severa’s answer was to her own question. The moment to ask however blinked out of existence and Severa was gone.

~

_Severa couldn’t take it._

_She could feel the stares, hear the whispers behind hands, and feel the judgement heavily weighing upon her soul. She wanted to lash out, scream at the people, tell them to stop, to stop it. Their words, their unspoken words, and their stares pierced and broke into her body. It hurt. It hurt so much. Severa whipped her head around and wanted to hurt someone, to yell, to tell them she wasn’t what they thought she was. She wasn’t what they expected her to be._

_She wasn’t her mother. She wasn’t her perfect, perfect mother._

_That’s all Severa heard from her teachers, from her coaches, from the neighbours, from family friends, from the people down the street. She wasn’t living up to her mother. She wasn’t good enough to call herself “Cordelia’s daughter”. She was just a flimsy copy, a failed replica of her mother. Severa was imperfect and it bite and ate away at her._

_Yes, her parents always tried to tell her that wasn’t the case. Severa was her own person. Severa could be what she wanted and take her time with it, but when it was only her parents speaking those words it ate away at Severa. All the fake smiles she had to deal with on a daily basis… it hurt._

_So Severa decided to lash out. She had never been in a fight before, but she had hurt the kid badly. The kid that told her his parents knew her parents and she wasn’t like her mother. Severa had hurt him and now she was in the principal’s office waiting for her mother and father to arrive. The clock on the desk ticked hollowly and Severa just stared into space as the principal talked to her in a firm, calm manner. It hurt. Severa wanted to cry but she couldn’t._

_Instead Severa just waited until the secretary told the principal her parents were there. The principal left her for a moment and when the door closed Severa started to silently weep. She had really done it now. She was in trouble and the student body would know and then she’d be compared to her parents even more and –_

_“Do you wish to change that?”_

_Severa looked up. In the principal’s seat was a hooded figure, ancient, old. Severa could see blue hair and felt power radiate off the form. She stood up and blinked, rubbing her eyes. Yes, she had just started high school and she was stressed but she wasn’t so stressed she’d start hallucinating._

_“You’re not hallucinating.” The figure told her. “I’m merely here to grant you your wish. I could feel it. You want to stop being compared to your mother. I could grant that for you.”_

_“Wishes?” Severa blurted out. “You mean to say you can grant wishes? I’m clearly dreaming.”_

_“You’re not.” The figure told her. “However, I don’t want to push you. If you allow me to grant your wish, you’ll have to become my warrior and fight for me. You’ll be risking your life just for the freedom of being compared to your mother.”_

_Warrior? Fight? Severa wished she could say she had spent too much time watching anime with Cynthia and Owain but she never really did so that excuse was invalid. All she could do was stare at the figure and wonder if this was real. Severa then whipped her head around to look at the door. Why weren’t her parents and principal here?_

_“Time has momentarily stopped.” The figure told her. “Just so you can make a choice. Do you want your wish granted? The choice is yours.”_

_Severa looked. Was this the best option? She couldn’t go into this half assed. Wishes and the consequences sounded deadly. A warrior. Severa had no idea what that even entailed._

_“It’s your option.” The figure told her. “Just know that you’ll never not be compared to your mother. It’s a curse that will always follow you. Either you out grow it or it will swallow you whole.”_

_A curse. Severa knew that. She knew the curse and the pain it caused her to see others compare her. She wasn’t strong enough to out grow it. She had hurt a kid because of it._

_“Okay.” Severa made her choice. “I wish to stop being compared to my mother.”_

_The figure, even though Severa couldn’t see their face, smiled. “Very well. It is granted.”_

~

Inigo lazily leaned against the building’s wall. The air was thick, almost misty with fog. It was cold and that was how he knew they were on the mark. Inigo touched his ring and felt the warmth from it. It was comforting, almost soothing. That feeling left a moment later when something stirred from the mist, shambling towards them. Numbly Inigo dropped his hand and looked over at Severa and Owain, who were readying themselves.

“Quit day dreaming.” Severa told him. “We have work to do.”

“I know.” Inigo walked over. “Let’s finish this and have a cup of tea together.”

An undead Valla soldier appeared from the mist and it cut any responses to Inigo’s suggestion. Maybe later. Right now, they had to fight and help Anankos out. Valla needed saving and even if they held regrets, they could only move forward and hope that some day they’d fulfil their duty in helping Anankos. Then their debt to him would be paid.

“Let’s get this over with.” Severa said with a tilt of her head.

Inigo nodded and saw Owain do the same.

“Shall we?” Inigo asked.

“After you.” Owain replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Pink hair: I am utterly weak to pink haired Laslow/Inigo
> 
> Rings: Just like in PMMM I wanted to give something visible to indicate their binding to Anankos
> 
> Olivia and Henry: I really like them as a pairing.
> 
> Owain's father: I'm strongly, strongly hinting it's Lon'qu by paralleling him saving Lissa in their supports.
> 
> Owain's wish: Due to his wish to heal someone he cannot feel pain as a result of his wish
> 
> Anankos: So, I want to make this clear that I'm not really telling if Anankos is "evil" or not. Of course, he's mirroring Kyubey in this fic but I wanted to keep the nature of his motives secret. Is he just using the Trio? Are the Trio's souls bound to their rings? I don't really know and I think it's best to keep it up to you and your personal preference. I don't like dictating what people think with my fanfiction and I believe some unanswered questions for this fic are a good thing.


End file.
